doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Chick-fil-A with Noël Wells
"Chick-fil-A with Noël Wells" is Episode 131 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Noël Wells. "Chick-fil-A with Noël Wells" was released on November 29, 2017. Synopsis Actor, comedian, and director Noël Wells (SNL, Mr. Roosevelt) joins the 'boys to share her experience growing up with Texas cuisine and to talk about their recent experience with Chick-fil-A. Plus, a Reese's edition of Snack or Wack. Nick's intro In the midst of Barack Obama's re-election campaign against Republican Mitt Romney, a uniquely American political controversy erupted: a beloved Southern chicken sandwich restaurant founded and owned by a Southern Baptist family was exposed for its financial support for organizations that opposed gay marriage. As the eatery faced boycotts from outraged liberals, the fried bird joint found a champion who volunteered to defend its honor - former Arkansas governor, Mike Huckabee. Huckabee, a rotund religious conservative who'd followed his failed 2008 Presidential run by taking that cozy gig always available to out-of-work Republicans, Fox News contributor, leapt into action, declaring August 1, 2012 "Appreciation Day" for the chicken chain. He called on anti-gay conservatives to swarm the restaurant and binge order chicken sandwiches to send the message that bigotry is indeed financially sustainable. The movement was perhaps the initiation of the now-common practice of expressing political beliefs via corporate allegiance, and the chain's sales did rise in the aftermath, though Huckabee's call to oppose gay rights by eating fast food was perhaps the easiest possible ask for the bottom of the Republican demographic. But the so-called success of that event was short-lived as the chain's CEO, Dan T. Cathy vowed to abandon the debate entirely and the company no longer financially supports anti-LGBT lobbying efforts. These days, the controversy in the rearview mirror, and marriage equality settled law in the U.S., the increasingly irrelevant Huckabee resorts to tweeting sub-open mike caliber topical jokes that are alternately hacky and indecipherable. One example: "Hillary shows contempt for people in her basket. I think she blew a gasket. Her campaign headed for a casket." Huckabee's Twitter mentions after these limp attempts are filled with a GIF equivalent of boos and hisses, along with ever-present variations of "your son killed a dog," a reference to Huckabee's large son David torturing and murdering a stray dog as a 17-year old Boy Scout camp counselor. Though perhaps Huck's more toxic legacy is his daughter, Sarah Huckabee Sanders, the deceptive mouthpiece for the Trump administration. A proven failure as a politician and a father, that Governor Huckabee still maintains anything resembling influence is an indictment of the entire American political system. But politics aside, how is the food and service at the chain Huckabee once championed as a cause célèbre? This week on Doughboys, we return to Chick-fil-A. Fork rating For the record, on their initial visit to Chick-fil-A (episode 12), Nick rated it 4 forks, Mitch gave it 4.5, and Betsy Sodaro gave it 4.5. It made the Golden Plate Club at the time, but was denied due to the restaurant's politics. This time, it did not make it on its own merits. Snack or Wack Snack or Wack is when they sample a snack product and rate it 'snack' or 'wack.' In this episode, they test the Reese's Crunchy Cookie Big Cup. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #GiveMeS'more vs. #GiveMeS'mless #Marshburnows #StripShow vs. #StripTease The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)